wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gdy śpiący się zbudzi/15
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział XV. DOSTOJNI LUDZIE. Apartamenta dyrektora zakładu wentylatorów wydałyby się Grahamowi zawiłym labiryntem, gdyby wprost z dziewiętnastego wieku wszedł w ten nowy świat, lecz już powoli przyzwyczajał się do sposobów nowej ery. Apartamenta te nie mogły uchodzić za salony lub komnaty, jeżeli się zważy zawiły system łuków, mostów, krużganków i galeryi, przerzynających przestrzeń we wszystkich kierunkach. Wszedł przez znany mu już korytarzyk i stanął na pierwszym szczeblu rozległej i misternej klatki schodowej, na której widać było idące na dół i na górę pary wykwintnie ubranych mężczyzn i kobiet. Z tego miejsca widział w dalekiej perspektywie olbrzymie hale, poprzecinane mostami, które zdały się misternie cyzelowaną porcelaną i filigranem, a wszystko to w świetle białem, popielatem i purpurowem gubiło się daleko w tajemniczej mgle. Gdy rzucił okiem w górę, spostrzegł niezliczone szeregi galeryj, zapełnionych twarzami ludzkiemi, które ciekawie mu się przyglądały. Powietrze pełne było szmeru niezliczonych głosów i muzyki, która płynęła skądś z góry, muzyki wesołej i ochoczej, której źródła nigdy mógł odkryć. Środkowe skrzydło, zatłoczone było ludźmi, lecz natłok nie wadził nikomu, jakkolwiek zebranie musiało się składać z kilku tysięcy. Stroje były świetne, fantastyczne, mężczyźni niemal tak ubrani, jak kobiety. Także włosy u mężczyzn, chociaż rzadko tylko noszono długie włosy, były utrefione na sposób, który przypominał fizyognomie fryzyerskie, — łysiny zaś nigdzie nie mogłeś zobaczyć. Bujne pukle włosów, któremi zachwycałby się Rorsetti, widniały na każdym niemal kroku. Wielka rozmaitość form ujawniała się w strojach. Bardziej kształtni mężczyźni nosili bufiaste pantalony, gdzieindziej widać było wstęgi i koronki na strojach męzkich. Smukłość, pełna wdzięku, nie była rzadkością również; Grahamowi, typowo sztywnemu człowiekowi, z typowo sztywnej epoki, mężczyźni ci nietylko wydawali się pełnymi wdzięku, lecz pełnymi wyrazu, który ożywiał wszystkie ruchy i rysy twarzy. Gestykulowali; wyrażali zdumienie, ciekawość, wesołość, a nadewszystko wyrażali uczucia, jakie wzbudzały w nich panie, z niezwykła szczerością. Zdawało się nawet od pierwszego rzutu oka, że kobiet było znacznie więcej, niż mężczyzn. Panie okazywały w stroju, zachowaniu się i ruchach mniej przesady, a więcej wyrafinowania. Niektóre nadawały sobie wejrzenie klasycznej prostoty zapomoca strojów powłóczystych i subtelnie pofałdowanych z czasów pierwszego cesarstwa. Inne nosiły obcisłe suknie bez sprzączek, ni pasów dokoła stanu; czasem z fałdami, powłóczyście spadającymi wzdłuż ramion. Rozkoszna niedyskrecya balowych strojów nie zmniejszyła się, chociaż upłynęło lat dwieście. Wszystkich ruchy wydawały się pełnymi wdzięku. Graham zwierzył się Lincolnowi, że widzi oblicza i postacie rafaelowskie, kroczące po salonach, a Lincoln objaśnił go, że nabycie ogłady w ruchach stanowi główna część wychowania bogatego człowieka. Wejście władcy przyjęto szeptem pełnym zadowolenia. Dowiedział się już był od Lincolna, że ludzie ci stanowili śmietankę towarzystwa londyńskiego; każdy ze zgromadzonych był albo wielkim, wpływowym urzędnikiem, albo bliskim krewnym wpływowego urzędnika. Wielu wróciło z europejskich miast rozkoszy, żeby go przywitać. Było widocznem, że i w tem zebraniu odróżniano dokładnie godności i dostojeństwa, albowiem Lincoln uważał za stosowne wprowadzić go do małej tylko grupy, która wyodrębniła się od reszty towarzystwa. Pierwsza osoba, która Grahamowi przedstawiono, był to szef aeronautów, człowiek, którego twarz ogorzała dziwnie odbijała od wypieszczonych, gładkich twarzy naokół. A właśnie teraz jego przejście w chwili krytycznej do obozu buntowników, czyniły go bardzo ważną istotnie osobistością. Jego sposób zachowania się również, według mniemania Grahama, bardzo korzystnie odbijał od ogólnego tonu. Rzucił kilka komunałów, w których oświadczył swoje wiernopoddańcze usługi i wypytywał o zdrowie władcy. Wyjaśniał doskonale Grahamowi, że jest takim prostym „aeronautycznym psem“, że nie zajmuje się głupstwami, że jest nawskróś prostym i staromodnym człowiekiem, że nie twierdzi, jakoby wiedział wiele i że tego, co on wie, nie warto wcale wiedzieć. Ukłonił się zamaszyście, bez czołobitności i odszedł. — Cieszę się, że taki typ jeszcze istnieje — rzekł Graham. — Fonografy i kinematografy jemu niepotrzebne — rzekł Lincoln złośliwie. — Nauczył się wszystkiego z życia. Graham jeszcze raz rzucił okiem za ta potężną postacią. Dziwnie mu coś przypominała. — To pewna jednak, żeśmy go kupili po części, a po części zląkł się Ostroga. Wszystko stanęło, gdy on odpadł od Rady. Lincoln, powiedziawszy te słowa, odwrócił się i przyprowadził przed Grahama kierownika trustu szkół publicznych. Był to człowiek szczupły, odziany w niebieskawo szarą suknię akademicka; spoglądał na Grahama przez pince-nez w stylu wiktoryańskim i ilustrował swoje słowa ruchami starannie pielęgnowanej dłoni. Grahama odrazu zaciekawiły funkcye tego gentleman’a, więc zadał mu pewną ilość pytań. Naczelny kierownik był rozbawiony zupełną nieświadomością władcy i pana. Dawał nieco niejasne odpowiedzi w sprawie monopolu wychowawczego, który był własnością jego towarzystwa; natomiast wyrażał się z zapałem o postępach metod wychowawczych. Przeszedł następnie do szczegółów tak, że rozmowa się przedłużyła. Naczelny kierownik wspomniał nazwiska Pestalozziego i Froebla, wyrażał się o nich z wielką czcią, jakkolwiek nie okazywał zbytniej znajomości ich epokowych dzieł. Graham dowiedział się, że uniwersytety ludowe ciągle jeszcze istniały, lecz w zmienionej formie. — A jak się ma rzecz z publicznemi szkołami ludowemi? — zapytał Graham. — Czy i te pan kontroluje? Naczelny kierownik kontrolował „oczywiście“. Otóż Graham w ostatnich czasach swego poprzedniego życia bardzo zajmował się temi sprawami, więc zadawał pytania coraz to bardziej natarczywe. Niektóre zdania, które słyszał od owego starca w ciemności, przyszły mu teraz na pamięć. Istotnie też naczelny kierownik potwierdził słowa starca. — Znieśliśmy wszelkie obkuwanie lekcyj — rzekł — a Graham tłomaczył to sobie; jako zniesienie wszelkiej systematycznej pracy. Naczelny kierownik stał się sentymentalnym. — Staramy się — rzekł — jak najbardziej osłodzić naukę dzieciom w szkołach ludowych. Tylko najpierwsze wpajamy im zasady: posłuszeństwo, pilność. — Uczycie je bardzo mało. — I pocóż więcej? Wszak to wiedzie tylko do zamieszek i niezadowolenia. Bawimy je, a i tak jeszcze są zamieszki, rozruchy. Nie wiedzieć nawet, skąd robotnikom biorą się takie myśli? Udzielają je sobie wzajemnie. Są wśród nich marzyciele socyalistyczni, którzy popularyzują swoje marzenia — a nawet anarchistyczne są dążenia! Zwalczanie niezadowolenia wśród ludzi miałem sobie zawsze za najpierwszy obowiązek. Dlaczegoż czynić ludzi nieszczęśliwymi? — Dziwi mnie to — rzekł Graham zadumany. — Lecz wiele innych rzeczy chciałbym się jeszcze dowiedzieć. Wmieszał się w rozmowę Lincoln, który stał przez cały czas i badał wrażenia, jakie malowały się na twarzy Grahama. — Są inni na to — rzekł półgłosem. Naczelny kierownik szkół wśród ukłonów odszedł. — A może pan pozwoliłby sobie przedstawić tę panią? — rzekł Lincoln, przedstawiając Grahamowi córkę zarządcy Europejskich Towarzystw hodowli bydła. Była to szczególnie rozkoszna osóbka o rudych włosach i ożywionych niebieskich oczach. Lincoln zostawił ich samych, a ona okazała, się prawdziwa entuzyastką na wspomnienie „drogich, dawnych czasów“, jak je nazywała, które były świadkiem, jak on, Graham, popadł w trans. Uśmiechała się, mówiąc, a uśmiech jej był tego rodzaju, że trzeba było odpowiedzieć uśmiechem. — Starałam się niezliczone razy wyobrazić sobie owe stare, romantyczne czasy — szczebiotała — czasy panu tak dobrze znane.... Jak dziwnym i zatłoczonym musi się panu świat ten wydawać! Widziałam fotografie i obrazy z dawnych czasów, małe, — odosobnione domki z cegły, całe poczerniałe od sadzy, mosty kolejowe, niewinne ogłoszenia, uroczystych ludzi w dziwnych, czarnych płaszczach i te wysokie kapelusze, koleje żelazne, konie i bydło, a nawet psy, pędzące po ulicach. A nagle wszedł pan w ten nowy świat! — Dawne, moje życie nie było szczęśliwem — rzekł Graham. — Nie żałuję go wcale. Spojrzała nań bystro. Nastało krótkie milczenie. Westchnęła, jakby go chciała ośmielić. — Było to zmienne i ciasne życie. Sadziliśmy, że świat już był dość zawiły, zatłoczony i cywilizowany. A teraz widzę, chociaż czwarty tu jestem dopiero dzień, że czasy moje były epoką dziwnie barbarzyńską, były zaledwie początkiem tego nowego stanu rzeczy. Może pani nie uwierzy, jak mało jeszcze wiem. — Może pan, jakie chce, zadawać pytania — rzekła z uśmiechem. — A więc proszę mi powiedzieć, kto są ci ludzie. Nic o nich nie wiem. Kto jest ten pan dystyngowany? — To bardzo znakomity oficer. Nazywa się Morden. Jest kierownikiem Towarzystwa, wyrabiającego pigułki przeciw chorobom żółci. Słyszałam, że ich robotnicy wyrabiają czasem w ciągu 24 godzin tysiąc miryadów pigułek. Pomyśl pan, tysiąc miryadów. — Tak. Nic dziwnego, że tak dumnie kroczy, ten Morden — rzekł Graham. — Pigułki! Co za szczególne czasy! A ten pan w purpurze? — Ten nie należy zupełnie do naszej sfery. Lecz lubimy go. Jest prawdziwie mądry i umie ludzi bawić. Jest jednym z pierwszych na fakultecie medycznym naszego londyńskiego uniwersytetu. Trzeba panu wiedzieć, że wszyscy lekarze są akcyonaryuszami Towarzystwa medycznego i noszą purpurę. Dla naszej sfery trzeba, kwalifikacyi, a oczywiście ludzie, którym płaci się pensye za ę... Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie o wyższości swych kół towarzyskich. — Czy jest tu także który z waszych wielkich artystów lub autorów? — Niema żadnych autorów. To przeważnie tak dziwni ludzie i tak zawsze sobą zajęci. A kłócą się tak okropnie! Biliby się czasem o to, kto pierwszy ma wejść na schody! Czyż to nie okropne? Lecz zdaje mi się, że jest tu Wraysbury, najmodniejszy kapillotomista. — Z Capri pochodzi. — Kapillotomista — rzekł Graham. Ach! przypominam sobie. Artysta? Ostatecznie, dlaczegóżby nie! — Musimy ostrożnie się z nim obchodzić —rzekła głosem usprawiedliwiającym. — Głowy nasze w jego ręku — i znowu uśmiechnęła się. Graham zawahał się z odpowiedzią na ten uśmiech, lecz spojrzenie jego było wymowne. — Czy razem z innemi rzeczami cywilizacyjnemi wzrosły także sztuki piękne? Kto są wasi wielcy malarze? Spojrzała nań z niedowierzaniem. Potem wybuchnęła śmiechem. — Przez chwilę myślałam, że pan... Zaśmiała się znowu. — Masz pan oczywiście na myśli tych poczciwców, o których tak wielkie mieliście wyobrażenie dlatego, że umieli pokrywać wielkie płótna olejnemi farbami? Takie prostokąty wielkie? A ludzie zwykli byli oprawiać to w pozłacane ramy i rozwieszać w swoich salonach? Nie, nie mamy takich obrazów. Ludzie znużyli się takiemi rzeczami. Nagle Lincoln wrócił i przerwał tę zajmującą rozmowę. Przeszli przez główne skrzydło, na którego końcu czekał na nich nieufnie wysoki mężczyzna w purpurze, w towarzystwie dwóch zachwycających kobiet. Po zamianie kilku grzeczności z nimi przeszedł Graham z Lincolnem i płomiennooką do innych dostojników. Po chwili tłumne wrażenia zaczęły się w nim skupiać i wytworzyły ogólny obraz. Od pierwszego rzutu błyskotliwość towarzystwa podrażniła jego przekonania demokratyczne; czuł się więc usposobionym wrogo i szyderczo. Lecz czyż zdoła się ludzka istota oprzeć atmosferze łaskawych spojrzeń. Wkrótce też muzyka, światło, gra kolorów, jaśniejące ramiona, uściski dłoni, przemijające zaciekawienie, jakie budzą uśmiechnięte twarze, szumny dźwięk umiejętnie modulowanych głosów, atmosfera uwielbienia, zaciekawienia i czci, wszystko to splotło się i wytworzyło mu niezaprzeczoną rozkosz. Graham na chwilę znowu zapomniał o swych przekonaniach. Mimowiednie poddawał się stopniowo odurzeniu, którem ogarniało go nowe stanowisko, przyznawane mu przez wszystkich; ruchy wykonywał, jakby nieświadomie, po królewsku, kroczył pewnie i stanowczo, czarny płaszcz spadał śmielszym fałdem, a w głosie jego czuć było dumę. Ostatecznie był to świat piękny i zajmujący. Graham spojrzał w górę; na moście porcelanowym zobaczył patrząca nań twarz, prawne zupełnie zakrytą, twarz kobiety, którą widział w pokoju za teatrem, po ucieczce z pałacu Rady. A ona patrzyła, jak dawniej, pełna oczekiwania, pełna niepewności wobec jego sposobu zachowania się. Nie mógł odrazu przypomnieć sobie, gdzie ją widział, a potem razem ze wspomnieniem wróciła owa fala wzruszeń, która nim targała przy pierwszem ich spotkaniu. Lecz taneczna, delikatna melodya, płynąca naokół, usuwała mu z pamięci nutę tego niezapomnianego śpiewu i rytmu stóp tłumu. Graham począł znowu rozmawiać z płomiennooką; lecz przypomniał sobie, że właściwie tylko bezczynnie — prawdziwie po królewsku flirtuje. Na to wspomnienie nieokreślony niepokój, uczucie, które nabrzmiało i stało się niezadowoleniem, ogarnęło mu wszystkie myśli. Poczucie rzeczy ważnych, które wymykały mu się z rąk wśród tego światła i blasku napełniły go wyrzutem, świadomością nawpół zapomnianych obowiązków. Zanikł czar, jaki te panie, tłumnie otaczające nowego króla, wywierały. Nie dawał już banalnych i płaskich odpowiedzi zalotnym spojrzeniom, które, wiedział to teraz z pewnością, ku niemu były skierowane, a począł szukać oczyma tej twarzy, która tak silnie przemówiła do jego przekonań. Lecz nie ujrzał jej już. Graham zapytał niecierpliwie, czy mogą dziś wzlecieć na aeroplanie. Lincoln obiecał, że dołoży wszelkich starań, aby wzlecieć dziś jeszcze, jeżeli tylko pogoda dopisze. Poszedł tymczasem wszystko zarządzić. Graham stał teraz na jednej z wyższych galeryj i rozmawiał dalej z płomiennooką. Zauważył, że pani ta, jak zresztą wszystkie niemal kobiety nowoczesne, z któremi rozmawiał, miała mniej wiadomości, niż wdzięku. Nagle doszły go ochrypłe i ociężałe dźwięki pieśni buntowniczej, która walcząc z przemocą bliżej falującej melodyi salonowej, przebiła się wreszcie i zabrzmiała w całej pełni. Spojrzał w górę pełen zdumienia. Ponad głową zobaczył owalne okno, przez które wcisnęła się była ta pieśń i przez które widzieć można było sieć lin i drutów, niebieskawa mgłę i wiszące światła gościńców publicznych. Słyszał, jak pieśń rozprysła się na tysiące gwarnych głosowi zamilkła. Miał niejasne uczucie, z którego nie mógł zdać sobie sprawy, rodzaj instynktownego przekonania, że na ulicy zebrał się olbrzymi tłum i oblegał ten pałac, w którym władca się bawił. Ciekawy był, co oni myślą. Jakkolwiek pieśń ustała tak nagle, jakkolwiek odrębna muzyka salonowa znowu zapanowała na salach, to jednak motyw tamtej pieśni ciągle dźwięczał mu w uszach. Wtem nagle dostrzegł znowu pannę, którą był widział w teatrze. Szła teraz ku niemu; on zobaczył ją pierwszy. Odziana była w jasną, stalowego koloru suknie, włosy ciemne otaczały skronie bujnym splotem. Głowa jej, spuszczona ku ziemi, oblana była zimnem światłem, wpadającem przez owalne okno. Dama, z którą Graham rozmawiał, dostrzegła zmianę w wyrazie jego twarzy; chwyciła się więc tej sposobności, żeby się pożegnać. — Czy chciałbyś poznać tę dziewczynę, Sire? — zapytała zuchwale. — Jest to Helena Wolton, siostrzenica Ostroga. Jest jedna z najpoważniejszych kobiet. Jestem pewna, że się panu spodoba. W chwile Graham rozmawiał z tą panną, a płomiennooka pobiegła na salę. — Pamiętam panią bardzo dobrze — rzekł Graham. — Była pani w owym małym pokoju, kiedy cały lud śpiewał i wybijał takt stopami, zanim poszedłem na salę. — To było wspaniałe — rzekła. Zawahała się nagle, potem z widocznym wysiłkiem przemówiła: — Wszyscy ci ludzie chętnieby za was śmierć ponieśli, Sire. Niezliczona ich ilość zginęła za was owej nocy. Twarz jej płonęła. Spojrzała w bok, żeby się przekonać, czy nikt nie słyszy. Lincoln ukazał się gdzieś na drugim końcu galeryi i torował sobie drogę w tłumie. Spostrzegła go — i nagle z odcieniem zaufania i poufałości rzekła do Grahama: — Nie mogę tu mówić z panem teraz. Lecz lud jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy — jest uciskany. Nie zapominaj o ludzie, który potykał się ze śmiercią na to, żebyś ty mógł żyć. — Nie wiem nic... — zaczął Graham. — Nie mogę panu teraz powiedzieć. Lincolna twarz ukazała się tuż obok. — Świat nowy wydaje się wam zabawnym, nieprawdaż Sire? — zapytał Lincoln, uśmiechając się i wskazując szerokim gestem na całe zebranie. — W każdym razie przyzna pan, że to świat inny. — Tak! — rzekł Graham — inny. A przecież ostatecznie nie tak bardzo odmienny. — Gdy wzlecimy, zobaczy pan zmiany — rzekł Lincoln. — Wiatr ustał; teraz właśnie czeka na pana aerostat. Helena zdawała się czekać na pozwolenie odejścia. Graham spojrzał w jej twarz, miał już zadać pytanie, — dostrzegł jednak niejako ostrzeżenie w wyrazie jej twarzy, wiec ukłonił się i poszedł z Lincolnem.